Perchance
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Sora is on a killing rampage, but this doesn't sound correct, right? Well, King Mickey tracks him down to a sanitarium, but what he finds and learns will reveal something the dear king tried to hide away.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Everything else is fictional.**

Perchance

Every time I close my eyes I see them. Donald…Goofy…Riku…and…Kairi…my best friends. I have many more, but for some reason, these stick the most. I think its because my heart can't stop weeping for them…

* * *

 **Darkness Has The Sky**

King Mickey rushes down the blood soaked halls of Agi Farie's level three ward. He can hear him close by, tearing and ripping out the flesh of his friends. He ducks behind a wall watching the creature tear out flesh from a young man with long purplish hair. The beast stands up on his legs and begins to chuckle deeply.

"I know you're here, Mickey," the creature says. "Come into the moonlight."

"Why don't you come in first, Furred," replies the king, "you've ruined his life and many other so why don't you show your true self?"

The creature walks into the orb's glow that's shining through a small window. "I'm not the Furred," says the beast. His body is a small boy that's covered in brown fur, his fingers have razor sharp claws and his teeth are more carnivorous. "I'm Sora, your key blade wielder."

"Tell me, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

King Mickey conjures his key blade. "You know what I mean?"

The monster charges forward and makes a slash attack, but Mickey counters him. "I shall tell you while we battle but know this. By the time I finish my tale…you shall be dead- master."

* * *

 **The Bright Sun Takes The Sky**

"I wonder why the ship brought us to this place," Goofy says as the Gummi ship lands on top of a large concrete slab in the middle of what seems to be an excavation. "I wonder if its broken?"

"Hey! Who are you guys?" a voice calls out to the trio, Donald, Goofy and Sora. The group looks to see a man wearing explorer clothing coming towards them. When they pop the hood of their ship they can see he's steaming red with rage. "This is my site! I was here first! So take your hides and get out of here!"

"Sorry, our ship just brought us here."

"Where are you guys from anyway?"

"We're from…" Donald shoves his hand over his pal's mouth and smiles, chuckling.

"What are you guys digging up here?" Sora inquires.

The explorer smiles. "One of the rarest artifacts there is. The Furred Crystal…"

"Huh?" the arrivals say in one voice.

"There's a legend that a long time ago a sorcerer found a crystal covered in brown fur. It had a creature inside it known as a Furred. He battled it for several days and nights until ultimately it became his. However, this Furred, this creature, made him weary for he had to use his energy to keep it under control. In the end, he sealed it back into the crystal and hid it somewhere around here."

"That's a nice tale but how do you know its not just a story?" inquires the duck.

"Ah, a skeptic, but you see my feathered friend, I have done research and know exactly where it is. It's deep in these ruins and hopefully we should be able to find the location soon."

* * *

 **The Sun Hides Behind A Cloudy Sky**

Curiosity is a meddling bug within all, but for Donald, Goofy and Sora, it's more of a virus they choose to let infect them. Something won't let their feet leave the ground, a bad feeling in the air. The key blade's aura gave off this sense that something big would happen and their help would be needed. The arrivals got permission to stay, but only if they didn't get in the way of excavating the ruins.

"This is a pretty good stew," says Goofy. He takes a sip and coughs a bit. "It's a bit strong though, what's in it?"

"A bit of beef, crackers and…" the explorer trails off then smiles, "Scorpion," he finishes and watches his guests spit out their meal, coughing. He laughs and watches everyone go frantic attempting to wash out their tongues. "I'm kidding, its bread, I can't believe you guys took that seriously."

"That's not funny," replies the duck of the trio.

"Yeah, you shouldn't joke like that," the key blade wielder adds.

"Dr. Mozeral!" a voice screams. Everyone turns to see a tan colored man come running up to them, his breathing is uneven. "Dr. Mozeral, we found the entrance, but…its one of the diggers…he…he's gone mad."

"What are you talking about? How is he mad?" inquires the explorer, "What has he done?"

"He…he's keeping other workers at bay, threatening to kill anyone."

"Take me to him right now."

"Of course, follow me, but be careful."

The eaters leave their meal and follow the tan-colored man to a large group of same-colored people are staring at a guy who has a pick axe. He throws it around, screaming and yelling in a language that's native to the trio including the doctor, but apparently not everyone else for they freeze up, cold sweats all around.

"What is he yelling about?" inquires Dr. Mozeral, "What's he crying on about?"

"He's talking about a Furred beast that's beyond the doors," says the tan colored man. He points to a pair of emerald colored doors covered with tree roots. "He's screaming any that enter shall die by his wrath. The Furred creature in the Furred crystal has chosen him to keep all the others at bay."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. He was digging and I saw a green gas shoot out as soon as he hit the door…."

"A booby trap."

"A booby trap?" the arrivals mutter, lost as to what the explorer means.

"I've encountered many in digs, but none like this."

"What's happened in the past?" inquires Sora, "How different is this booby trap from the others?"

"This one made someone turn and fallen into a delusional belief that they're a guardian for a creature inside the place. In the past designs to keep people from unlocking the secrets of the buried, finders died, but this, this keeps them alive as a defender. It's really fascinating."

"What should I tell the workers to do?" inquires the tan-colored man, "Should we…"

 _Blam, blam_ ; the explorer disarms the mad guard of his pick axe with a gun. "Take him!"

* * *

 **The Moon Is Peeking Out In The Dark Sky**

 _Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat_ ; the footsteps of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Dr. Mozeral echo in the ruins where the Furred Crystal is said to be. A careless and nonthinking duck trips a wire. Needles start firing out of walls and a simple walk turns into a mad rush. A door is up ahead, but the ceiling above caves downwards and this hall opens its floor, swallowing everyone. They scream, going into darkness.

"Ow, my head hurts," Sora mumbles as he rubs his noggin. He opens his eyes and sits up finding he's on top of everyone else. "Is everyone else ok?"

"Be happy you're not on the bottom," growls the explorer. His eyes move up to look at Donald. "You just couldn't be careful, huh?"

"What, how was I supposed to know there was a wire up top?" the duck mutters. "At least you didn't get hit in the…"

"Hey, what's that floating crystal in the air?" Goofy says. He narrows his eyes and looks at a small crystal shaped object floating in the air. Fur covers it completely. Torches hang in holders around it casting its shadow over a stone tablet. "Is that the one Furred crystal you was talking about?"

Dr. Mozeral flips over, turning the rest of his adventurers onto the floor. "No way, could it really be?" he says and walks up to it. He pulls out a small note book and looks at a picture then begins to laugh. "It is, the picture matches this Furred Crystal," he adds and reaches out a hand, but as soon as he takes it, a sinister laugh fills the room. "What? What was that?"

"I seek a better ruler," a voice whispers. "You are weak and simple minded."

"Who's there? Come out right now!"

A hissing, it makes everyone in the room shake in fear. Nothing though, there's not one thing coming after them, the words are just echoes from a voice without a body. Everyone navigates their way through the ruins and out into the dark forest where the Furred Crystal is now in possession of someone who might be world famous. Why do I say, 'might?' Rather simple, Riku and Kairi arrive via portal with fearful faces.

"Riku? Kairi? What are you guys doing here?" inquires Sora, "I thought you were training with King…"

Riku draws his key blade and points it at the explorer. "The Furred Crystal, now!"

"Hands off boy! I found it!" Dr. Mozeral snaps. "Go play adventurer elsewhere!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" inquires the duck of the group.

"That crystal is cursed," replies Riku. "King Mickey originally owned that crystal. He was told someone would find it and that he needed us to destroy it."

The explorer takes off running towards a jeep and Kairi draws her own key blade. She swings it, knocking the gem out of her targets hands and sends him to the ground. Sora rushes over to the crystal, picks it up and looks at it. He feels something in his gut, it's being torn apart, he's feeling sick. The stew, no, something else, he watches the fur slowly unwrap itself from the gem and slide onto his hand.

"What's going on?" the recoverer cries out, "Why is the fur crawling onto my body?"

"You have a strong heart, free spirit and tough mind to crack, but all shall crumble," a voice whispers. Everyone looks around but sees nothing. "King Mickey came for me, but I shall come for him," it continues as everyone watches Sora grow claws, razor sharp fangs and all the while his fur keeps covering him. "Now," it says with Sora looking at the crowd. "Let us kill."

* * *

 **The Morning Sun Is Coming**

 _Clink, Clink_ ; King Mickey's key blade goes flying out of his hand and hits the ground, no defense against the Furred. The monster lets out a distorted howl and widens its eyes, (oh bright fire orange how you warm me). The creature cracks its bones, moving in a slow manner, but when it sees the king dive for the key blade, it tackles at lightening speed.

"Tell me, have you ever tasted blood and flesh?" inquires the Furred. "And I'm talking without any tenderizing, spices, or any other manmade specialties."

"Why? Why did you go after Sora!" screams King Mickey, "He did nothing to you!"

"Why did you seal me back into my crystal? Wasn't I a good pet?"

"You made me lose more energy than anything else, Furred."

"But I was worth it, wasn't I? I mean, I helped you defeat many foes."

"We have a strong history you and I but that doesn't mean…"

"That I can parade around in someone's body and wreak havoc?"

"This isn't the first world you've traveled to, is it?"

The Furred opens Sora's mouth, and licks his foe's face playfully. "I've been to many places," replies the creature and as it inches closer, saliva drops onto the king's clothes. "Waiting for you to catch up," it adds but it stops and begins to jerk around like it's a rag doll. "What's going on? My body is out of control?"

"No, it's my body!" a familiar voice screams.

"Sora!" Mickey calls out. "Where are you?"

The monster form vanishes, a familiar looking face. "Here," the Furred's victim says. He takes the crystal and gives it to Mickey. "Seal it," he adds, but collapses. "Seal…it…now…"

King Mickey looks at the Furred Crystal and points it at Sora. "Elmaka, Noknu, Eka," he screams. The crystal acts like a vacuum, attempting to suck the fur back to its old space but the monster is screaming, both with its host's body and in the air. "Get off of him! Sora is no longer your domain!"

"I need more flesh! Blood!" the Furred screams through the young man's body. "There are more horrors to inflict and memories to torture him with!"

"No, you shall leave him and come with me!"

"But you don't want me!"

The king looks away and sighs. "I do…I…I need you as guardian!"

"What?"

The fur flies off of Sora, the strange teeth and claws are gone, he's free at last. The holder of the crystal stares at the gem and growls. He pockets it, thinking of what he should do now. He looks at his friend, feels his pulse and sees he's ok, fatigue 'tis all. He lifts up the Furred's victim, carries him out of the room, down the hall and out the front door of Agi Farie's Sanitarium.

"Excuse me," a voice whispers next to Mickey. The king turns to his right and finds a man wearing a doctor's outfit smoking a cigarette. "Can you tell me where you're going? I need you two to check out?"

"We're not…" the crystal carrier stops, the doctor's eyes are a fire orange, "What…"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"My friend just ran into here."

"Well, you two be careful, there's something dangerous on the loose."

Mickey quickly pulls out the gem. No fur is on it. He looks back, the doctor is gone.


End file.
